Communication systems using digital subscriber line (DSL) technologies are commonly utilized to provide voice, video, video on demand (VoD), and/or Internet-based services to customer-premises. DSL technologies enable service providers to utilize telephone lines to connect customers to, for example, a high data-rate broadband Internet network, a broadband service and/or broadband content. An example telephone line uses twisted-pair copper wire to provide Plain Old Telephone System (POTS) services. A communication company and/or service provider may utilize a plurality of DSL modems implemented by a DSL Access Multiplexer (DSLAM) at a central office (CO) or serving area interface (SAI) to provide DSL communication services to a plurality of DSL modems located at respective customer premises. In general, a DSLAM receives broadband service content from, for example, a backbone server and a CO DSL modem of the DSLAM forms from the content a downstream DSL signal to be transmitted to a customer-premises DSL modem. Likewise, the CO DSL modem receives an upstream DSL signal from the customer-premises DSL modem and the DSLAM provides the data transported in the upstream DSL signal to the backbone server.